User blog:Valentin 98/Bakugan: Dead Legends Chapter 11 - Rough Play
Chapter 11 of Dead Legends. Enjoy! Chapter 11 Valentin staggered on the sidewalk of the park. It was nighttime, and he barely remembered what happened to him the last couple of hours. All he remembered was a a hideous figure dressed exactly like him laughing while being enveloped in purple and violet flames. ---- He recognized the path he was talking, for it was the fastest route from his house to the park. Valentin crumpled to the ground, and saw something odd about his hands. Each of his hands were covered in a purple and violet light. He suddenly realized that the sleeves of his signature black leather jacket were being outlined by a purple and violet glow. He suddenly found his body, torso, and legs outlined by the same glow. Valentin suddenly felt odd, as if a sudden desire for something. He reached into his jeans pocket for his phone with his right hand. As he did, Valentin realized, with horror, that his hand was quite slimmer and longer, and was a silver metallic color. He lifted up the other hand, which was in the same state as the right hand, and gasped. Instead, however, a low, guttural, unearthly rasp emitted from Valentin's mouth. He reached for his phone and looked into the dark reflection of his face - or what appeared to be his face anyways. Where Valentin's young, normal, human head should have been, was a metallic, hairless head. Valentin's eyes were rectangular holes with purple and violet lights coming from within them. He had no ears, no lips, and no nose - only areas of metallic skin where they should have appeared. Where his hair should have been had large purple and violet flames flickering on it. The most notable feature, however, was his mouth - whose jaws had grown longer and had four silver fangs attached to it. Two long fangs extended from the lipless top jaw, while two smaller ones extended from the bottom jaw. Purple and violet light emitted from the gaping jaws that formed Valentin's mouth. The head itself had a metallic surface instead of human skin. Valentin's eyes - if they were eyes anyways - fell upon his left arm. It was outlined in a purple and violet glow, like the rest of his body, and was more muscular. Valentin gasped again, but the same rasp from before had escaped. He suddenly found himself covered in purple the violet flames. Valentin screamed into the night, but to no avail. ---- "Valentin! Valentin! What's wrong?! Get a grip on yourself, man!" Valentin woke up and began panting. He was sweating and had a wild look in his eyes. He briskly looked around. Valentin was in his room, and was lying on his bed. He looked down to his left and saw Leonidas, in Ball Form, looking right up at him. He then realized that he was his old self, not the devious, flaming creature that he appeared to be in - what was it, a nightmare? "Leonidas - what the heck-?!" began Valentin. Before the Bakugan could answer, Professor Kazami, Valentin's father, and Valentin's mother stormed into the room. "Valentin! What happened?! Why were you shouting?!" asked the professor. Valentin's mother had a concerned and alarmed look on her face. "Ugh...wha...nothing. Just had another nightmare," muttered Valentin. "What was that?! Another nightmare?!" exclaimed his mother. She put her hand on Valentin's forehead. "Your forehead's hot. Are you feeling alright?!" "Mom, I'm OK. Besides, I ain't alone here. In case of anything, I got Leonidas! Right, Leo?" said Valentin. "What did you mean by 'another nightmare'?" demanded Leonidas. Valentin gulped and explained the vision of the strange flaming head he had seen after the end of the search for BillieJo at the beach yesterday, and how hours later, at night, he had a nightmare about the same head. He then told his bewildered parents and a rather concerned-looking Leonidas that the nightmare he just had - where the flaming head was his head. Professor Kazami and his wife first glanced at each other, then Leonidas. "Are you sure this has nothing to do with that Matrix guy you were host to a few months ago?!" asked the professor. Matrix was an ethereal being who had used Valentin as a host for his living armor, which was his actual body. He had disappeared along with his six Bakugan, the Matrix Six - which consisted of Pyrus Regicide, Darkus Simulacion, Ventus Feign, Haos Luniclaire, Aquos Niagara, and Subterra Eruptanus - after he helped defeat the evil but leaderless Renegade Brawlers almost half a year ago. "I dunno. He's not a flaming freak," replied Valentin. "Do you want us to stay until you fall back asleep or-?!" began his mother. "No, Mom. I'm fine. I'm not some little kid," replied Valentin coolly. His mother nodded and got up. She then followed her husband out of the room and closed the door. "Good night," said both parents before the door closed. "Good night," replied Valentin before lying down again. Leonidas walked onto the pillow Valentin has his head on and looked at his partner's face. "Valentin...why didn't you tell any of your friends and teammates about these nightmares?! And why didn't you tell me?" asked Leonidas calmly. Valentin lifted himself up and looked down at his longtime friend and ally. "I would have said that I didn't want to make you guys worried, but that's only part of the real reason. I thought...I thought that my weird visions and nightmares would cease, but...I guess not." "I understand. No really, I do. It's my duty, as your Guardian Bakugan, to understand the things you go through. The challenges, the tasks, the things in life you go through every day...I have to understand that. It is my duty as your friend and partner," said Leonidas. Valentin smiled. "I understand what you mean, old buddy." "Good. Now, get some sleep. We'll tell our team and our other friends about these nightmares tomorrow. Sound good?" "Sounds good." With that, Valentin lay back down on his bed and soon fell fast asleep. Leonidas closed himself up and lay on the other part of Valentin's pillow. ---- The next day, at the New Battle Brawlers' headquarters, Corbin had grabbed Valentin by the collar of his jacket and slammed him against the wall. "And why didn't you tell us?!" "Whoa! Take it easy, man. I didn't know you, uh, cared!" replied Valentin. Albi grabbed Corbin by one arm, while Justin grabbed the other. Together, both pulled the agitated brawler off Valentin. "Dude, what the heck?! Why did you suddenly grab him like that?!" demanded Dan, who was invited to the meeting under the orders of Valentin and Justin. "He kept something we all should have known before. Besides, it all started after we found BillieJo, right? What if she had something to do with this?!" replied Corbin briskly. Valentin suddenly grabbed Corbin by the neck with one hand, and to everyone's shock, lifted him up and quickly turned around. He slammed the other teenager against the wall in fury. "Who do you think you are to suspect one of my teammates of sabotage?! Huh?! Answer me! Or are you 'too cool' to understand?!" roared Valentin. Corbin looked into Valentin's eyes and to his shock, realized that instead of being green, they were purple around the pupils. His gaze traveled to Valentin's free hand, which had several veins that appeared to bulging - something that was not common with Valentin's veins. "Well?!" demanded Valentin. Corbin responded by kicking Valentin's side, freeing himself thanks to the distraction provided by the blow. Valentin, however, did not appeared to fazed by the kick - at all. He merely looked at Corbin with hatred and fury in his eyes. However, his eyes were green once again. "I don't care if you 'specialize' in this kind of stuff or not - you suspect one of my teammates, I make you choke on your own-" began Valentin. "Val, it's not worth talking sense into this guy. Like you said, he thinks he's 'too cool' for all of this," interrupted Albi, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Hey, watch it, punk," objected Bendo. Valentin brushed his friend's hand off, but nodded. "Alright...I'll deal with him some other time," he growled. "No. I deal with you - now. I challenge you to a brawl, Kazami. Let's see if you really are as good as Dan - because even if you are, I'm still laugh at your miserable attempts to bring Shade down," said Corbin, showing a wide grin. "Miserable? Uh-huh...the more you brag about winning, the more obvious it is that you're going to eat your own words. Now I'll show you some misery in battle - mercy's too overrated for you, apparently," replied Valentin. "Challenge accepted." ---- "Bakugan Brawl!" Both Corbin and Valentin stood in the middle of the stadium where many Bakugan brawls occurred in Bakugan City. Blake's team and the New Battle Brawlers were watching from the stands. "Bakugan Stand!" There was a sudden flash of light, and both Leonidas and Shade stood facing each other. "Darkus Demonis Coredem, 1,100 Gs. Darkus Astral Leonidas, 1,700 Gs," read the BakuMeters of both brawlers. Shade looked at Leonidas and laughed. "You really think you can beat me, huh? I've broken tougher runners, you hear?" "Don't let your overconfidence cloud your chance for victory...if you even have one, anyways," replied Leonidas coldly. "Let's get down to business, shall we?" offered Shade. "You get the first hit, if you can land one," said Leonidas. "Ability Card Activate - Ripped Demonis!" shouted Corbin, flashing an Ability Card generated by his BakuMeter. "A card where I can't do anything for a few turns? How...easy to override," said Valentin. "Ability Card Activate - Nebula Driver!" Corbin raised his eyebrows. "Eh?" "Since you're going to use a rather overpowered card like that, it's only right that I counter it with something of the same sort," said Valentin smoothly. "And to think you could handle it..." muttered Corbin. Valentin ignored the comment. "Anyways, 'Nebula Driver' can be used as soon as you activate an Ability that has something to do with turns, like 'Ripped Demonis'," he explained. "It negates the effect of 'Ripped Demonis' no matter what, and prevents the usage of similar cards for the rest of the round. Both of us can't use cards that have to do with turns." "Nice move," muttered Justin. "C'mon Leonidas...show that punk who's boss," growled Reptillean. Bendo overheard these comments, and muttered "C'mon, Corbin, you better bring these jokers down..." "What was that?!" yelled one of the Matts, Matt Locello. He grabbed Bendo by his shirt collar. "Hands. Off. Now," growled Anathema, floating up to Matt's face. "Double Ability Card Activate - Demonis Halbred, plus Twins from Darkness!" yelled Corbin. There was a flash of light, and Salahar stood right besides Shade, who was holding a wickedly sharp, glowing scythe. "Can't handle Leonidas alone, can't you, Shade?" taunted Valentin. "You're going to pay for that comment, little boy!" hissed Salahar. "'Demonis Halbred' makes Leonidas lose 1,000 Gs, while Shade gains that amount. My other Ability brought Salahar into the battle, of course," said Corbin, smiling. "Uh-huh...time to even out the odds. BakuNano, Destroy!" shouted Valentin, while pressing several buttons on his BakuMeter. Leonidas suddenly held a gun-like weapon in his head, and was pointing it at Salahar. The weapon was green , silver, and black in color, and looked menacing in Leonidas' hand. "Go, Scatterblaster!" yelled Valentin. "A BakuNano? You must be running out of tricks already!" cackled Salahar. "BakuNano Ability Card Activate - Nexus Scatterblaster!" said Valentin. "What's this?!" said Salahar. "A BakuNano Ability Card - it only comes with a really powerful BakuNano like Scatterblaster. Now Leonidas, blow them to bits if you have to!" yelled Valentin. "With pleasure!" roared Leonidas. He fired some continuous shots at both Salahar and Shade, pushing them back. "Argh...agh...ow!" howled Salahar. "These...argh...small projectiles...harm you, bro?" growled Shade. Leonidas cackled as he continued firing. "Time for another BakuNano - BakuNano, Destroy! Pointbreaker, go!" yelled Valentin, after pressing some buttons on his BakuMeter again. A larger and longer gun-like weapon formed in Leonidas' other hand. "Meet the Pointbreaker and the Scatterblaster, guys - BakuNanos that pack quite the heavy artillery!" said Valentin in unmasked glee. "BakuNano Ability Card Activate - Pointbreaker Supreme!" Leonidas lifted Pointbreaker up the direction of Shade and Salahar and began firing from it as well. The combined shots of Pointbreaker and Scatterblaster proved to be a threat to their victims. "These...stupidly named BakuNanos...are no match...for this!" yelled Corbin. "Ability Card Activate - Demonis Godsmack!" The BakuNanos suddenly disappeared from Leonidas' hands. "Hey, where'd they go?!" he asked, dumbfounded. "'Demonis Godsmack' makes you lose all of your BakuNanos for the rest of the brawl - with a price Shade has to pay..." replied Corbin while Shade lost a thousand of his Gs. Leonidas growled. "I don't need equipment to take you fools down!" he roared. Valentin checked his BakuMeter. Leonidas had 700 Gs again, while Shade had 500 Gs as a result from the Abilities of the BakuNanos and 'Demonis Godsmack'. Salahar also had 500 Gs. "Now, Ability Card Activate - Fire Rose!" hollered Corbin. Leonidas winced as he felt his G-Power drop. Salahar cackled as he walked up to Leonidas. "Are you finished, or not?" he asked mockingly. "Nah, playboy, we've just begun," growled Leonidas. "Hit it, Valentin!" "Ability Card Activate - Mea Galahad!" yelled Valentin. Salahar suddenly felt himself become heavy as he sank to the ground and onto his knees. "Urgh!" "Yeah, that's right, bow before me!" roared Leonidas. "'Mea Galahad' brings all opponents to a hundred Gs, and they can't go above seven hundred for the rest of the round," explained Valentin, smiling. "Leonidas, on the other hand, returns to his base G-Power - and I can open the Gate. Gate Card Open - Fixed Nebula!" Corbin just stared while both Salahar and Shade were reduced to their Ball Forms. Speechless, he picked both up. Leonidas returned to Ball Form as well, and was caught by Valentin's outstretched hand. "I got a feeling he lost on purpose," he explained to his partner when he opened up. "That was almost too easy." "You got a point. They're probably trying to let our guard down. Let's surprise them," said Valentin. "Sure," replied Leonidas before closing once again. "Gate Card Set!" shouted Corbin upon flinging a Gate Card onto the field. It landed in the middle of it and disappeared, but not before expanding. "Bakugan Brawl! Rise, Darkus Demonis Coredem!" said Corbin, throwing in Shade. There was a flash, and Shade stood before Valentin, looking down at him menacingly. "Bakugan Brawl! Go, Darkus Astral Leonidas!" shouted Valentin, while throwing Leonidas in. Leonidas appeared in front of Shade, arms crossed. "Ready to go down the hard way again?" "Interesting. Very few have managed to be beat Salahar and I in the first round of a brawl, let alone me. Let's see if you can succumb to my power this time, you overgrown salamander," growled Shade. "Double Ability Card Activate! Demonis Lamb, plus Demonis R.N.D Nuke!" yelled Corbin. "Did he just say 'Demonis R.N.D Nuke'?!" said Suraizero, while looking around briskly on Winx's shoulder. "You can no longer boost Leonidas' G-Power, Val, thanks to 'Demonis Lamb'...and my other Ability, 'Demonis R.N.D Nuke', grants Shade 1,700 Gs, while Leonidas' Gs are cut in half," explained Corbin, grinning. "Now, Gate Card Open - Demonis Shade!" Leonidas opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly found himself caught in a massive explosion. He returned to the ground in Ball Form. "Oh. Shoot," muttered Valentin, eyes widening. Shade laughed as he reverted back to Ball Form. When he did, he continued laughing. "Nice way to make Leonidas a fool of himself," noted Bendo at the stands, grinning. He suddenly found Justin standing over him, and looking down at him with fury. "One more word out of you..." he threatened. He sat back down. "Grah...he didn't get me by surprise. At least that Gate's out of the way," assured Leonidas. "Good point. Let's crush these two. What do you say?" said Valentin. "I'm with you all the way, partner," growled Leonidas. Valentin nodded and threw down the what would be the last Gate Card of the brawl. "Bakugan Brawl!" he shouted, throwing Leonidas onto the field. "Bakugan Stand!" In a sudden, Leonidas stood before Corbin, towering over him. "Bakugan Brawl! Rise, Darkus Demonis Coredem!" yelled Corbin, while throwing Shade onto the field. "Ready to have your stupid self lose against me yet again?!" taunted Shade. "Oh please. You barely fought off a pair of blasters," growled Leonidas. Shade glared at him. "Me first, since you went first twice already," said Valentin. "Double Ability Card Activate - Phantom Force Riot, plus Black Hole Daemon!" Leonidas suddenly vanished, and Shade a massive chill overtake him. He found his energy beginning to fade, and heard the devious laughter of Leonidas. "Grah...what...what kind of trick is this?" growled Shade. "Aw, the big, bad, Coredem can't handle the cold? What's wrong, little Shade? Are frightened of ghosts of the past?" said the voice of Leonidas mockingly. Shade suddenly remembered something that impacted his life the wrong way, something that he would regret forever. "No...no..." He really is frightened...by something of his past?, thought Leonidas. Corbin's gaze darted from Shade to Valentin. "What's happening to him?!" "'Phantom Force Riot' absorbs half of Shade's G-Power and grants Leonidas three times its amount," explained Valentin. "'Black Hole Daemon', meanwhile, doubles Leonidas' G-Power, and prevents Shade from passing a G-Power total of 1,700 Gs." "Not that - he looks like he's remembering something from his past - something horrible," said Corbin. "And it's taking a toll on him!" "A small...side effect on his part," cackled Leonidas' voice. Leonidas himself suddenly materialized before Shade. "Thanks for the boost. You wanted a challenge, you got a challenge." At 6,700 Gs, Leonidas is bound to win this, thought Valentin. "Your move." To his surprise, Corbin merely smiled. "Thanks for reminding me," he said. "Triple Ability Card Activate - Demonis Grenade, plus Demonis Driver, and finally plus Gate of Demons!" Valentin checked his BakuMeter. Leonidas' G-Power had only decreased by 1,000 Gs, but he was still ahead of Shade. What was Corbin's tactic? "My first two Abilities each take away five hundred from Leonidas, while 'Gate of Demons' allows me to switch your Gate Card with one of mine," explained Corbin. "Gate Card Open - Demonia #7!" Leonidas sank to the ground at high speed, and a crash and a scream was heard as soon as he collided with the ground. "My Gate reduces Leonidas' G-Power to zero, while making the maximum G-Power he can reach one thousand, seven hundred - ironically, the maximum amount you made Shade be able to reach," explained Corbin. Valentin winced. "Not good..." Leonidas slowly staggered to his feet. "Ergh...lucky move...but it's our turn...so..." "Double Ability Card Activate! Astral Bond!" yelled Valentin. Leonidas immediately stood up, and faced Shade, who showed no surprise. Corbin, however, showed interest in this Ability. "And what does this do?" "'Astral Bond' brings all Bakugan on the field to 1,700 Gs if at least one of them has less than one thousand," explained Valentin. "Not only that, but when ever Leonidas loses G-Power because of his opponents, so do all opponent Bakugan. Now, my second Ability - " Before Valentin could finish, a loud bang was heard, and the whole stadium began to rock. "Who's the dimwit causing this-?!" yelled Shade in resentment. "I didn't know 'dimwit' was in your vocabulary," said Leonidas. "Leonidas said that rather stupidly," said Suraizero, looking at Anathema. The ground started to rumble as both Leonidas and Shade staggered back from each other. "I think we need to see what's going on," suggested Leonidas. "I think I agree with you," growled Shade. Leonidas suddenly flew up, but before he could go higher, a large object came hurtling down at him, colliding with Leonidas and sending him head first to the ground. A large crash was heard when Leonidas hit the ground. There was a sudden mist after he did. "Leonidas...what hit him?!" demanded Valentin, trying to get to Leonidas. When the mist cleared, Leonidas was lying on rocks and debris caused by his collision with the large object that knocked him out of the sky. On top of him stood a large figure, with the torso of a horse and the body of the humanoid. It was completely covered in oddly-shaped armor that glistened. The figure also had a large mane of light brown hair that emerged from behind what appeared to be a mask with four completely red eyes on it. "What - what are you - ?! And how dare you disrupt our match?!" demanded Shade. The figure lifted his weapon - a massive lance that was taller than himself - and aimed it at Shade. A beam of energy erupted from the weapon, but Shade merely dodged it. "For your information, I am the scourge of weaklings like you, and the true champion of the strong. I am Knightmare, and I am your living nightmare!" declared the figure, pointing his lance to the sky. Category:Blog posts